1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for producing printed products, such as newsprint, brochures and the like, from folded signatures by partially joining the signatures at the folded edges with an adhesive to form a bound spine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such methods are known in the art. With these methods, the fold of the signatures is perforated several times along its length from the inside out, so that the marginal sections of the perforation of the individual signatures are offset relative to each other from one signature to the next. The signatures are then collected with their flat sides contacting each other and transferred in the form of loose book blocks to a gluing machine. First, a cold-setting adhesive is rubbed in with a brush-type roller at the book spine protruding from the clamps, with the cold-setting adhesive penetrating into the perforation. Subsequently a hot-setting adhesive is applied by another roller. This method is referred to in the printing trade as "burst binding."
In another method referred to as "notch binding", after the milling and/or stripping operation, grooves extending transversely to the spine of a book block are milled in the adhesive binding device. The grooves are subsequently filled with an adhesive. Alternatively, the adhesive may also be an applied in two steps; for example, a cold-setting adhesive is applied first after the spine of the book block is milled or stripped. The book back is then dried and transversely extending grooves are milled in the conglutinated book back, the grooves subsequently filled by applying a hot-setting adhesive to the book back.